


Ни одно благое дело

by TFG400



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Gen, No Good Deed, POV Second Person, kerithwyn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFG400/pseuds/TFG400
Summary: Добро пожаловать в Аркхэм. Темно.





	Ни одно благое дело

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Good Deed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/178542) by [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn). 



Заметка от автора оригинала:  
Спасибо Мегги за вычитку.

***

Твоя жена ненавидит твою новую работу.

Платят за нее исключительно хорошо, и по этой причине ты взял ее; после Ничьей Земли получить в Готэме работу все еще сложно, и первое, за что ты несешь ответственность - твоя семья.

Ты давно работаешь в этой сфере, и в твоем послужном списке ни единого черного пятна. Надзиратель в Блэкгейте - ну, последний выживший администратор, если уточнять - дал тебе высочайшую рекомендацию, как охраннику. Люди, которые здесь проводили с тобой собеседование, продолжали настаивать, говорили, что это не "тюрьма", что это место исцеления, но ты видел камеры. Это место предназначено для того, чтобы не дать людям внутри оказаться снаружи. Это все, что тебе следует знать.

"Добро пожаловать в лечебницу Аркхэм," - произносят, наконец, интервьюеры, и подписной бонус, который они тебе дают, сглаживает суеверную дрожь, пробегающую вниз по твоей шее от этих слов.

Ты проходишь длительную предподготовку прежде чем в руки тебе попадает ключ-карта, необходимая, чтобы пробраться куда-либо дальше лобби. Основные правила мало отличаются от тюремных. Эти типы крайне опасны, говорит тебе и другим новичкам главный по камерам. И ***на тот случай, если*** вас назначили охранником к особому заключенному - он не произносит "уроду," но вы все знаете, что он имеет в виду - то существуют четкие индивидуальные меры предосторожности для каждого без исключения в этой секции. Эти меры предосторожности, - говорит он, повышая голос до тех пор, пока не убежден, что вы все его слышите, - не есть вопрос вашего выбора и желания, и сейчас я покажу вам, почему. 

Доктор передает по кругу фотографии жертв урода. Они выглядят не слишком хорошо.

Он начинает оглашать внушительный список инструкций и правил: 

Не разговаривать с пациентами. (Он говорит "пациенты," но ты знаешь, что на самом деле он имеет в виду "заключенные".) Не приближаться к пациентам. Не трогать пациентов. Ни под какими обстоятельствами не приносить ничего запрещенного непосредственно в камеры. Ни при каких обстоятельствах не принимать ничего от пациентов.

Ты слушаешь очень внимательно. Работа хороша, но она не стоит того, чтобы из-за нее умереть.

***

Жена все еще настроена против твоей работы, но деньги продолжают прибывать, а вместе с тем начинает казаться, что починка дома вполне себе выполнима. Ты не говорил ей, что в связи с усиливающимся дефицитом персонала твои обязанности возросли вместе с допуском безопасности. От "нормальных" заключенных ("пациентов", ты не должен забывать говорить "пациенты" перед докторами) ты перешел в отделение уродов низшей категории, туда, где они держат тех, что без сверхспособностей. Тех, что любят кусать, и резать и ***есть***. Некоторые из них кажутся нормальными, даже вежливыми, но у тебя хватает ума, как выражаются психиатры, не "вступать с ними в контакт". Друг друга умершего знакомого шурина твоей жены был убит одним из этих уродов пару лет назад, ты не знаешь, которым из них, но это неважно. Они все опасны.

Дни превращаются в недели и соскальзывают в рутину. Ты хорош в своем деле. И ты осторожен. Твое руководство замечает это. Однажды утром ты приходишь на работу, и тебя ждет новый ключ, тот, что открывает доступ в блок повышенной опасности.

"Мои поздравления," - произносит твой босс. - "Добро пожаловать в большую лигу."

Прибавка к зарплате тоже хороша.

***  
Это все та же работа, за исключением того, что в некоторых отношениях она совершенно иная. Эти заключенные в самом деле... другие. И дело не просто в специально обустроенных камерах и научно-фантастически-выглядящих мониторах, будто вышедших прямиком из тех невероятных фильмов, которые любит смотреть твой племянник. Дело в том, как они смотрят на тебя сквозь решетку или стекло, или сквозь маленькие-маленькие щелочки в дверях из цельного металла.

Есть здесь парень, выглядящий как ***аллигатор*** , и жуткий маленький человечек, повернутый на шляпах, и тип, выкрикивающий вопросы из своей камеры каждый раз, когда ты проходишь мимо. Ты никогда не был силен в загадках, и потому не пытаешься над ними размышлять. Некоторые пациенты и на людей-то не похожи, другие выглядят так, словно ты своим мизинцем можешь переломить их пополам . Сейчас здесь внизу лишь одна женщина, та, что с рыжими волосами, и ты стараешься не думать о ней, когда возвращаешься домой к жене.

И есть пустующие камеры с именами, камеры, спроектированные для конкретных пациентов и ни для кого больше. Это наводят жути чуть ли не сильнее, чем все остальное.  
И есть одна последняя камера на самых нижних уровнях лечебницы, отделенная от остальных. Никто не произносит имени этого заключенного, если без этого можно обойтись. Никто не спускается туда, если не дан приказ.

Имя показывается в твою смену, и другие охранники выдыхают с облегчением, пока говорят тебе, что с тобой все будет ***отлично*** , просто отлично, до тех пор, пока ты, ради всего святого, будешь следовать процедуре.

Ты отвечаешь, что следуешь всегда. Это так.

***

Ты, наконец, видишь его.

Он выглядит ***маленьким.***

Ты прожил в Готэме всю свою жизнь, поэтому ты не можешь не знать о бесчинствах и количестве жертв Джокера.

Но это сложно, соотнести эти истории с тонким иссохшим телом, нездоровой бумажно-белой кожей и смешными волосами парня в камере.

Ты никогда не понимал людей, утверждающих, что они не любят клоунов. Они не страшные, они ***смешные***. И, что ж, нет ничего смешного в том, что совершил Джокер, но он не более чем странно выглядящий малый в бетонной комнате десять на десять метров без окон.

Это не так уж страшно.

***

Он не говорит с тобой. Ты не говоришь с ним. Так и должно быть.

Надо признать, тебя немного напрягает, как охранники, забирающие его наверх на терапию, обращаются с ним. Словно он не человек. Словно он ***животное***.

Это не ***профессионально.*  
**  
***  
Он не просто худощав, ты думаешь однажды, он ***истощен***. (Это слово ты узнал в одном из выброшенных Арнольдом Вескером кроссвордов.) Так что ты прихватываешь с кухни еще один ролл, когда берешь подносы, оправдываясь тем, что пропустил завтрак. Ты кладешь ролл на поднос и просовываешь в окошко для передачи. Поначалу изнутри не следует никакого ответа, и, на самом деле, ты его не ждешь, но потом он поднимает взгляд и кивает тебе.

Он не улыбается. Должно быть, знает, как выглядит эта улыбка.

Ты киваешь в ответ.

***

В порядке рутины тебя подменяют в крыле строгого режима на пару недель. "Чтобы снять напряжение", - твои руководители говорят. Тебе все равно до тех пор, пока зарплата остается прежней. Почти что отпуск. Но, правда же, работа в отделении сверх-уродов не сильно отличается от обычной. Несколькими правилами больше, парочкой проверок больше, а с ними двойных проверок, и охранных систем, за которыми нужно следить, но все не так уж плохо.

Другие охранники смотрят на тебя странно, когда ты это говоришь. Ты больше не поднимаешь тему.

***

Когда ты возвращаешься в крыло, ты замечаешь вещи, которых ранее не видел. В Блэкгейт последняя из мразей, убийц и насильников получала медицинскую помощь, когда нуждалась в ней. Здесь, заключенным практически требовалось истечь на полу кровью, прежде чем их отправили бы в лазарет. И да, ты сечешь, что большинство, скорее всего, симулирует - этот малый, Крейн, ипохондрик в худшем понимании слова, через день сам себе ставит диагнозы новых смертельных болезней - но даже сумасшедшие заболевают по-настоящему. 

Джокер много кашляет в последнее время. Не похоже, чтобы кому-то было до этого дело.

***

Похоже на ***воспаление легких*** , у тебя было однажды, думал, ты захлебнешься в собственной мокроте. Ты сообщаешь докторам, но они приказывают тебе не совать нос не в свое дело и вернуться к работе. Не то чтобы ты ***пренебрегал*** своими обязанностями, ты всего лишь пытался проследить за здоровьем и благополучием пациентов. Пациента.

Когда ты слышишь, как он хрипит, чтобы вдохнуть, это последняя капля. Ты идешь к собственному врачу и сообщаешь ему, что у тебя начинает разгораться та синусовая инфекция, что была в прошлом году. Он измеряет твой пульс, осматривает твой нос и выписывает тебе рецепт на антибиотики.

Ты передаешь их на подносе, Джокер смотрит на тебя, по-прежнему без улыбки, и всухую проглатывает пилюли. Вот так запросто. Здесь есть охранники, которые будут счастливы отравить собственных подопечных за лишний бакс, а каждый медицинский препарат строго выдается терапевтом в белом халате, не охранником, приносящим поднос. Но он все равно глотает таблетки, потому что ты дал их ему. Потому что он доверяет тебе.

Ты не знаешь, почему это имеет значение, но каким-то образом это имеет.

***

Курс антибиотиков давно позади, и кашель вместе с ним. Он ни разу не сказал тебе слова, или ты ему, но это ничего. Ты слышал эту поговорку однажды, что если ты спас человеку жизнь, ты в ответе за него с этого момента. Тогда это звучало безумно. Сейчас ты думаешь, что понимаешь.

Ты подсовываешь ему побольше еды, когда получается. Они начали курс шоковой терапии, и это вызывает у него мигрени, так что ты раздобыл ему пару таблеток викодина из шкафчика первой помощи своей жены. Однажды, когда его забрали на назначенную для его раздробленного колена физиотерапию, ты взял кое-какие моющие средства и почистил камеру. Она была действительно ***грязной*** , уборщики любят спускаться сюда не больше других охранников, и когда им приходится это делать, они уходят настолько быстро, насколько это возможно. Ты думал, тебя за это могут вышвырнуть с работы, но, похоже, никто не обращает внимания. А вот он замечает. И ты знаешь, он это ценит, по кивкам и отсутствию улыбок.

***

Ты передаешь его обед через прутья решетки, когда ощущаешь булавочный укол на внешней стороне руки, и смотришь вниз, осознавая в одно мгновение, что он просунул руку в окошко для еды, и ноготь его указательного пальца заточен до остроты. Капля крови падает с пореза, и он намного ***сильнее*** чем кажется, эта абсурдно тонкая рука удерживает тебя, в то время как твои внутренности обращаются в воду, и ноги подкашиваются. Он фактически подтаскивает твое тело к камере, поднимая весь мертвый вес так, чтобы мочь дотянуться до магнитных ключей в твоем кармане. Он улыбается теперь, и это чудовищно.

Пока твое зрение поглощает чернота, ты, наконец, понимаешь, почему людей ужасают клоуны.


End file.
